I'd Come For You
by Namike
Summary: One-shot Inu/Kag. She ran off after finding him with her. Now she's in danger, but will he find her in time? Based off the Nickelback song "I'd Come For You".


Hey everyone! Here I am with yet another Inu/Kag fanfic. I can't help it if they rock my world. x.x This story came to me yesterday after watching Episode 21 of Inuyasha: The Final Act (OMG OMG OMG OMMGGGGG). Admittedly, it is based off another one of Nickelback's songs, but I can't help it! Nickelback is sooo Inuyasha. XD The one I used is "I'd Come For You". I think this song perfectly fits the two. I implore that you listen to the song after you read this story, and see if it fits. Enjoy!

Note: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Nickelback or any of their songs. I'm just a devoted fan and addict!

* * *

There he was again, alone with Kikyo. Kagome had only wanted to see where Inuyasha had gone to see if he was okay. Instead, she had gotten more than she bargained for.

"I will be back, Inuyasha. Do not forget," Kikyo said softly as her soul collectors carried her away.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha looked up after her as she disappeared.

Kagome couldn't bear it. Tears in her eyes, she ran off, not daring to look back.

Inuyasha heard a rustle behind him, and turned just in time to see a shadow streak off. _Damn it, no… _He gave chase.

Just when the way seemed clear, Inuyasha suddenly landed in front of Kagome. "Kagome, I can explain."

"No! I don't want to hear it anymore!" Kagome was hysterical. Her tears were falling freely down her face. "I know what your decision is now. After all this time, you still want her. After all she's done! Well, I can't stay, Inuyasha. Not if you're still going after her."

"Kagome, please–"

"You want to get the remaining jewel shards? Take her with you! You seem to get along with her better than me, after all." With tears splashing down her front, she pushed Inuyasha aside and ran off into the night. Dumbstruck and hurt, Inuyasha stayed where he was. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her face out of his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome didn't stop until she felt she was far enough away. Far enough from the world, from _him_. All the times she cared for him, worried over him, stuck with him, he still chose Kikyo over her. She didn't want to hear the words. She knew what he would have said. Her heart was breaking at the mere thought of him. What was she to do now? Go home and never return? It did seem like the best option, but how was she ever going to forget this? She collapsed beside a tree and broke down into loud, carrying sobs. She didn't care if anyone heard her now. Nothing could be worse than this.

How long she sat there, she didn't know. Kagome finally got a hold of herself long enough to notice the sky was starting to lighten. Her crying ceased as she looked at her surroundings for the first time. Nothing at all seemed familiar. How far could she have run from Kaede's village? If she was going to put this out of her life, she had better start back to get her things and say good-bye. Wiping her sore eyes on her soaked sleeve, she slowly got up and tried to retrace her steps. After a few minutes, she reached a small clearing. Now which way was home…?

A sudden rustle to her left made her jump. "Um, who's there?" She didn't dare think it was him. How could it be? Another rustle, and a demon emerged from behind the bushes. The demon was a bit taller than Kagome, with muscles, fangs, and claws complete with its red eyes.

"I heard your crying, girl… Been wondering when you'd stop." The demon said softly. "Why don't you come with me? I can make you forget your worries…" He hissed through his teeth as a hungry smile appeared.

Kagome started to reach for her quiver when she realized she didn't have it with her. She was completely defenseless. There was only one option: run.

She shot for the right side of the clearing as fast as she could but the demon caught her from behind and lifted her off the ground. Kagome punched and kicked, but the demon was too strong. He started to walk back with Kagome slung over his shoulder, struggling against his grip all the while.

With all her fruitless efforts of escape, there was one thing was left for Kagome to do, no matter how much it might hurt later.

"INUYASHAAAA!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha returned to the village in the morning, feeing very disconsolate. He had stayed in the forest all night, thinking of Kagome's actions and what Kikyo had said. He had no idea it would have to come down to this. All this time, he was choosing them both, not wanting to let go of the other. Yet, not having Kagome with him was a nightmare he couldn't live. He needed her there. Hoping he had given her enough time, he walked toward Kaede's hut, ready to talk to Kagome alone about what happened the previous night.

When he entered the hut, he was surprised to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede, all gathered around the fire looking worried sick.

Sango looked up with wild eyes. "Inuyasha! Where have you been?! Where's Kagome?! Have you seen her?!" Not even giving Inuyasha a chance to respond, Sango got up and slapped Inuyasha across the face. "This is all your fault!" Breaking down, she stumbled over to Miroku, who cradled her in his arms and whispered to her softly.

Inuyasha was stunned. Slowly, he raised his hand to feel the spot where Sango had slapped him. Looking at Kaede with fear and confusion in his eyes, he asked, "Kagome's not here?"

Kaede shook her head sorrowfully. "No, she has not been seen since she went after you last night. After she left, Lord Miroku and I sensed and saw Kikyo's soul collectors heading in your direction. We feared the worst for you both. Tell me, did you see my sister last night?"

Inuyasha nodded, still wearing a bewildered expression, and Kaede bowed her head. "So, it is only to assume that Kagome saw you talk with her last night, and became upset."

Inuyasha found his voice again, but was barely heard above Sango's sobs. "Yeah, she saw us… I tried to talk to her, but she ran off. I thought she would have come back here."

"I am afraid that was not the case," Kaede said gravely. "Inuyasha, this is not good at all. She must be found soon. My people have been spotting a demon around these parts lately that takes those who are not aware of their surroundings and are not of ready wit. We must find Kagome before the demon does."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at these words, but before he could ask further, his acute dog ears picked up a sound carried by the winds.

_Inuyashaaa!_

It was Kagome's voice, and it wasn't a tone of sadness.

"Damn it, no! KAGOME!" He whirled around and sprinted out of the hut, leaving the bamboo curtain to fall in his wake.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's scent just outside the village. He followed it to a small clearing, where he got down on all fours and sniffed the ground, searching for clues to her whereabouts. Almost immediately, he picked up the scent of a demon – no doubt the same one the villagers had spotted. Growling, he straightened up and tried to determine the direction the demon took Kagome. If anything happened to her…

He picked up a whiff of something foul. Yeah, it was the demon's scent all right, but it was fading, and a new scent was mixed in. Inuyasha heard movement behind him: Miroku and the others were following his trail.

Ignoring the brief interruption, Inuyasha went back to sniffing the air. The new scent was getting more pronounced by the minute. Looking up, he saw rain clouds starting to move in. Without a word, Inuyasha ran in the direction of the demon, not bothering to wait for the others to reach him.

Just as Inuyasha's hair whipped out of sight, Miroku and company entered the clearing.

Shippo sniffed the air and scrunched his nose. "Ew, what is that smell? Is that a demon?"

Kaede fitted her bow with an arrow. "Just as I feared. It is the same demon that my people have been seeing."

"Kagome's been taken, hasn't she?" Sango said. Her voice was choked with worry and anger.

Bending down to study the ground, Miroku replied, "Yes, she has. It seems we just missed Inuyasha as well."

Sango blinked and looked down at the monk. "Inuyasha's gone after her, hasn't he?"

Their eyes met, an understanding passing between them. The only thing left for them to do now was to wait, hope, and pray.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The demon didn't let Kagome down until they reached yet another clearing, but this was much bigger than the one they had left. This had large rocks scattered about and rotten logs with signs of decay, all surrounding the remains of a large campfire. The demon dropped Kagome none-too-gently next to a rather large log, binding her hands and feet together with bits of rope.

"Now, my sweet, wait there while I prepare for our, or should I say, _my_ feast." He grinned wickedly as he went about collecting firewood.

Kagome knew there wasn't much time left. Why, oh why did she ever have to run in the first place? Why did she even have to chase after Inuyasha? A tear started to make its way down her dirt-streaked face.

_Inuyasha...are you coming for me?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As he ran through the forest, leaping from tree to tree, Inuyasha tried to follow the quickly disappearing scent. Rain was quickly moving in. If he didn't catch up soon, he was going to lose the trail.

_Damn it, Kagome… I'm so sorry. I can't lose you. You're the only one who ever helped me open up. You've seen the side of me that no one has…not even Kikyo. Don't give up on me, Kagome! I'll never stop looking, no matter how long it takes! _

A new scent, one more horrible than the demon's, floated on the wind. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, horrified. It was Kagome's blood. At the same time, a single rain drop fell on Inuyasha's nose. Time was running out.

_I'm coming for you, Kagome. Just hold on!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The demon was almost done. Kagome winced as one of his claws scratched her face. A drop of blood fell on his outstretched finger, which the demon licked with relish.

"Such a perfect taste… Oh yes, you will be a delight."

The demon turned his back on Kagome as he stoked the fire. Looking desperately for a way out, Kagome spotted a jagged rock next to her. Shifting slightly so she could pick it up, Kagome kept her eyes on the demon's back in case he turned around again. Her fingers found the rock's rough edges. Gently, she eased the rock under her bonds, positioning it so the edges met the rope, and started to cut away. If she was going to be food soon, she would not be such an easy catch.

As she cut away at her bonds, her captor went about his business, not paying her much attention. Soon enough, she felt the pressure on her wrists loosen. Careful not to make too much noise or movement, Kagome tucked her feet under her so she could hack at the piece of rope without him seeing. At one point, the demon looked in her direction, and she froze on the spot, but a second later he looked away, and she relaxed.

"Now, my sweet, don't even think about moving. I'll be right back while I hunt for an appetizer." With an evil chuckle, he turned and bounded into the trees.

This was her chance. With a last bit of frantic cutting, Kagome's feet and hands were freed from her bonds. She quickly got up and rubbed her sore wrists. She looked behind her and ran towards the cover of the trees.

She wasn't far in until she heard an angry, bone-chilling roar emanate from the demon's nest. It was only a matter of time before the demon came after her. Her heart pounding, Kagome ran like she never ran before, her clothing getting torn on needle-sharp branches along the way. Rain started to fall as she got deeper and deeper into the forest.

_Inuyasha, please, hurry!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rain was drizzling now, but was steadily turning into a downpour. The scent was almost gone. Inuyasha spotted what looked like an encampment up ahead and made his way towards it. When he broke through the undergrowth lining the clearing, the scent stopped. He had lost the trail.

Inuyasha bent low to the ground and sniffed all around the clearing, being sure to check the smoldering ruins of a camp fire. Try as he might, Inuyasha could not pick up the scent again. Growling loudly, he punched the muddy ground with his fist.

_Kagome…_

A deafening roar followed by a scream took him out of his trance. Looking off in the direction the noises had come from, determination set on his face, Inuyasha set off after the disturbance, his hand on Tetsusaiga.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come back here, girl, and become my supper!"

Kagome ran from the demon's claws, which were grabbing the air behind her. She ducked as she heard them whistle through the air towards her again. She cried out as she tripped on a root and toppled into the mud, skidding to a stop in front of a fallen tree trunk. Wiping the dirt and grime from her eyes, she looked up just in time to see the demon raising his claws, ready to slash her to bits. Closing her eyes, she waited for the bite into her flesh.

"YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

A shadow passed her from overhead, and something landed hard in front of her. A swish of a blade and a shriek was heard within a matter of milliseconds. Daring to believe it, she opened her eyes.

Inuyasha was there, standing over her, Tetsusaiga drawn in front of him. The demon had a deep cut across his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Kagome slowly got up and hid behind Inuyasha, her hands on his shoulder.

"It is not wise to put oneself between a demon and his prey, half-demon," the demon spat, cradling his injured arm "However, despite how bad you may taste, you'll make good pickings for dessert, after I have her, that is," the demon's eyes flickered towards Kagome, who cringed.

As the demon prepared to strike, Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome, get on my back, quick." Kagome nodded and did as she was told, making sure she had a firm grip around his neck. The demon jumped at the two just as Inuyasha leapt out of the way.

"You won't be eating anyone tonight," Inuyasha growled. "Have a taste of my WIND SCAR!" With those last words, Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga high above his head and brought it down, bringing out the sword's full power in blades of light. The force hit the demon, whose body disintegrated in the blast. As soon as it had started, the wind died down and the light lessened, leaving only deep gouges in the earth.

Inuyasha landed a few yards away and let Kagome get off his back. He turned around to see she was disheveled from head to toe. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern as he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

Kagome's bottom lip started to tremble, and Inuyasha immediately got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was about to ask what he had done this time when she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad you came! I'm so sorry to run off like that! I thought I'd never see you again, I was so scared!" She was trembling so badly, she had a hard time standing up.

Inuyasha embraced her and held her close to him. "Kagome… I'm sorry, too. I never meant to hurt you. I don't feel the same with Kikyo as I do with you. I…I can't stand to lose you, not ever." Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha looked down at her with burning resolve in his eyes. "And no matter what happens, know that I'll always come for you."

Kagome smiled weakly and buried her face into his chest again. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered as she tightened her grip on his kimono. "I know you will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
